


A Wonderful Halloween

by Tobyaudax



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: -i dunno how he just does, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Finger Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, No Refractory Period, Post-Oculus Leonard, Spanking, and a brief but frank discussion about safe sex, sorry for the shitty summary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: A Halloween party at Oliver Queen's winds up having more treats than tricks for Barry and Leonard.





	1. Sparkle of Something Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has at least one perspective shift, indicated by "-- --".
> 
> Feel free to listen to every generic, predictable Halloween song while reading to put you in the mood!

He hadn't planned on attending Oliver Queen's Halloween party. Leonard hadn't even wanted to go while they were in 2017- he and Mick were originally going on an after-hours tour of the newest exhibit at Central City's history museum. They'd learned of a particularly valuable artifact in their travels on the Waverider, though few to no one in the present knew just how important the item really was. It would be fun, more than anything, to hold onto it until the discovery was made; not to mention extremely profitable. Leonard didn't normally bother with such simple jobs, but the eventual reward was worth the easy score.

Unfortunately, his plan for the evening was ruined when Raymond somehow caught wind of it and scurried off to inform Rip. Leonard and Mick had only stuck around for a minute of Hunter's no-doubt much lengthier lecture about maintaining the integrity of the time stream. Though it was Sarah's fault they were roped into attending the party in Star City. He hadn't forgotten the favour he'd promised her on one of their missions, he just hadn't expected her to call it in on something as stupid as a Halloween party. Sarah had to be messing with him- daring him, unspoken, to try something in the home of one of the richest men in the country. Who was he to disappoint?

After reluctantly (under duress, really) agreeing to go- and making sure Mick was trapped, as well; there was no way he would endure the rest of the Legends and whatever losers Queen knew on his own- he had refused to wear a costume. Mick managed to surprise him by insisting he pick something that wasn't his Cold getup. Hell, his partner had _demanded_ Leonard "suit up" while gleefully ordering himself an authentic ninja outfit from Gideon. Leonard wasn't sure who to blame for Mick's betrayal, but he acquiesced and chose a few of the more colourful items from his own wardrobe- oxford shirt, jacket and tie and light-coloured slacks. He traded his heavy boots for a stylish pair of dark grey wingtips and deemed it effort enough.

The evening didn't go as poorly as he'd expected, though Leonard was bored out of his mind after only half an hour. Mick planted himself at the bar and alternated between drinking and shouting at people whose costumes he either liked or hated. Sarah abandoned Leonard immediately, slipping away silently the moment he diverted his attention. It was a small consolation that the food was excellent and the alcohol was expensive (and the tip jar at the bar poorly guarded).  

Spending time with anyone on the team who wasn't Mick or Sarah held little to no appeal, so Leonard made sure to steer clear of everyone else he'd arrived with. Stein had zeroed in on a crowd of equally stuffy intellectuals and Jaxx melted into the crowd, attempting to get close enough to the bar for a drink before Raymond or some other uptight caught him. Leonard almost took pity on the kid and slipped him a glass of the really good bourbon, but after being coerced to be there, he wasn't feeling very magnanimous. He spent a good portion of his time dividing his attention among Mick, the various costumes his partner pointed out, and memorizing the layout of Queen's mansion. That last bit of information would come in handy later on.

He re- joined Mick at the bar at the two-hour mark, sipping bourbon and playing up how good it was at Jaxx, when he was distracted by the toss of long, black hair and a sparkle of something blue and gold.

"That is a very nice Wonder Woman," Mick rumbled next him. Leonard definitely didn't almost miss the bartop with his glass. He scowled at Mick's chuckle, but didn't take his eyes off the room, searching out the costume he'd only caught from the corner of his eye. In a sea of colours, it should have been odd that those primaries stood out, but Leonard quickly located the woman- she was halfway across the ballroom, her back to him at a three-quarter angle, talking to Oliver Queen. She either knew him or was merely paying respects to the host; Leonard had already started a mental catalog of information about her. The evening just got interesting.

\-- --

It shouldn't have surprised Barry to learn that Cisco was meticulous when it came to _all_ costumes, including those for Halloween. Team Flash had gotten the invite to Oliver's party a couple months in advance, giving Cisco plenty of time to plan and fabricate. As soon as he was made aware, he'd insisted everyone attending not only tell him who or what they were going as, but that they let him "help" with the costumes. Cisco Ramon's idea of helping, though, was doing all the work; from sewing to creating realistic-looking ( _Please,_ please _tell me that's not a functional laser_ ) props.

Cisco had originally wanted them to do a group costume, but the only thing everyone else could agree on was that they _didn't_ want to be the heroes from Dragonball Z. Barry was still doing his best not to pout about the unanimous vote against his idea. Iris and Wally managed to escape Cisco's mad costuming, but that left Barry and Caitlin at his mercy. Since it was her and Wally's first Halloween together, Iris wanted to further strengthen their relationship with a sibling-themed costume. The Wests were attending as Mario and Luigi, with Iris as the former. Their outfits were mostly store-bought, with a few personal flourishes allowed that just barely appeased Cisco. Caitlin wasn't fond of any of the "sexy" versions of costumes on the market and was both surprised and a little embarrassed at the authentic-yet-comfortable Operation outfit her friend was able to create, in celebration of Caitlin finally beating the game.

Barry had struggled with his options for nearly a month. He almost told Cisco he would just wear the Flash suit- no one would have to know he was really the Flash, except for the people at the party who already did- but Cisco would have likely given him a stern talking-to about respecting the suit _and_ stifling the engineer's creativity and skills. He'd really wanted to be Superman, but Cisco shot it down as too easy and popular; even if Cisco's version would be the best at the party, it wouldn't immediately stand out in the crowd.

So Barry had chosen something on a whim, something that was partly a joke and partly picked out of the immense respect he had for the person in the real outfit. Cisco was thrilled, Iris and Caitlin thought he was adorable and Wally was mad that he hadn't thought of it, first. But really, Barry had the best legs for the costume. Everyone assured Cisco that it wasn't weird for him to already have the wig.

The night before the party, everyone but Barry and Wally caught a flight (courtesy of Barry's inheritance) out to Star City. The two speedsters set out after a couple hours the night of- they staggered their arrivals to make certain there were no immediate metahuman threats left behind in Central. Barry had booked two suits for his friends at the nicest hotel in Star; he at least intended to head back to Central at the end of the party, with Wally returning after a good night's sleep.

He'd initially thought he wouldn't have as much fun, since despite Caitlin's best efforts, he still couldn't get drunk. But Barry was surprised and delighted by the variety of party-goers and their interests. After greeting and catching up with Ollie, he moved from a gaggle of chemists to engaging Star's own CSIs and finally embroiled himself in a lengthy discussion-turned-argument about which Dragonball story arc was the best.

The only drawback to the evening was the pair of eyes he felt on him everywhere he went. At first, he dismissed it as several people admiring his costume, but the longer he talked and moved around the vast room, the more convinced he was that it was just one person basically stalking him. It didn't help that most of the crowd grew increasingly more intoxicated around him- Barry had to fend off more than a few sets of wandering hands.

\-- --

"Flash is gonna be jealous, you're paying someone else so much attention," Mick chuckled into his umpteenth beer. Leonard ignored him, still tracking the Wonder Woman impersonator around the room.

He was no longer certain they were a woman- the glimpses of shoulder he got were a little too broad and that ass was, honestly, a little flat. Still very nice, but not on par with Diana's. He grew increasingly frustrated that he couldn't see the person's face; it was almost as if they knew they were being watched and moved just quickly enough around the ballroom to not be identified. As if there was another Wonder Woman present who looked that good.

"Hey, did you guys catch the kid in the Wonder Woman outfit- really outdid himself!" Raymond flipped up the eye patch he was wearing as part of his pirate costume and glanced between Leonard and Mick, dropping down on the other side of Mick and sprawling out on the remaining bar.

"Snart's got a serious hard-on for the Amazon," Mick the Traitor informed him, gesturing across the room. "Been following that piece of ass all night."

"Well, who can blame him! I mean- about liking Wonder Woman, that is! She's- yeah- she's a great lady, hero, y'know." How Raymond got as many words as he did around the foot he kept in his mouth was a mystery.

"Jesus Christ- just go over there," Mick groaned, slapping at Leonard's back but glancing off his shoulder. "Put us all out of your misery."

Leonard sent his partner an icy glare, not sparing Raymond so much as a backward glance as he made his way across the room. He was leaving because he'd gathered enough Intel and his curiosity had gotten the best of him, nothing more. He wove through the crowd, taking note of a few higher-up's wallets and purses- those little wrist numbers were particularly fun targets. At the very least, he would find out where this Wonder Woman had gotten his costume- for curiosity's sake, of course.

\-- --

After what felt like hours- and likely was- the sensation of being stared at finally abated. Barry let out a relieved sigh, shoulders sagging. He sipped from the drink Caitlin had shoved into his hands a while back and tuned fully back into the conversation about Super Saiyan levels. He'd always been more of a Piccolo fan, but that particular discussion hadn't turned into an argument- yet- so he kept his favourite character to himself.

"Don't look now, Baer," Iris appeared and hissed a little too loudly in his ear. "But there's an outlaw gunnin' for you!"

He didn't envy his best friend the hangover she was going to share with most of their group in the morning. As soon as Iris' slightly slurred words processed, though, that feeling of being watched, stalked, returned full-force. Barry willed himself to stay where he was- he just wanted to have a good time and he wasn't about to let some creep eyeballing him half the night ruin the party. He was a little curious as to what, exactly, Iris meant, but he figured he'd see his stalker soon enough. He forced the frown off his face and kept his attention on the DBZ fans in front of him.

"-was the last time it really felt like it mattered, y'know? Gohan's Super Saiyan two was so raw- so _visceral_! Honestly? Level three just looked ridiculous," a woman dressed as Videl from the _Battle of Gods_ movie scoffed.

"I always thought the whole Super Saiyan design was kind of lame," added another woman, completely dedicated to her Piccolo costume with full-body paint and a shaved head. Barry had already gushed at her and even managed to get her number.

"Dragonball Z is overrated," an alarmingly familiar voice drawled next to Barry. "They forgot about the best character- Launch."

Time slowed around Barry as he turned his head to stare at the subtle smirk already in progress on Leonard Snart's face. Captain Cold's presence shouldn't have been unexpected, as Barry had seen a few of the other Legends already and heard from Cisco about Mick Rory's catcalls and jeers from the bar. "He's being, like, _the opposite_ of a ninja over there," Cisco had sighed.

What Barry really hadn't expected, though, was for the other man to look so… good. He saw what Iris had been trying to warn him about and wondered if she'd recognized Snart or just zeroed in on the costume. It almost didn't look like he was wearing one, but the red blazer, blue shirt, yellow tie and light grey trousers were uncanny. Not to mention Snart hadn't shaved recently and had more than a hint of sideburns bleeding into the stubble on his chin. Barry had to swallow a few times before he returned to observing at normal speed.

A couple of the women in their small group nodded at Snart's assessment and one of the other men seemed to agree, as well. Barry couldn't stifle his chuckle as he observed, "You just like her 'cause she's a thief."

He took a small amount of satisfaction in the micro expression of surprise on Snart's face when the other man recognized him. Apparently, he hadn't known he was approaching Barry. And wasn't that interesting- if he wasn't out to bother The Flash at a Halloween party, why had Snart made his way over? …And was he the person Barry had felt ogling him all night?

"I won't deny it's part of her appeal," Snart conceded, any trace of his momentary shock gone.

"Do you guys know each other?" Piccolo glanced back and forth between them, taking in how close Snart was now standing to Barry.

"Yes," Barry replied without thinking, at the same time as Snart answered, "No." God, was he physically incapable of telling the truth, ever?

Barry turned to fully face the other man and gave him a thorough once-over before amending, "Sorry, you, uh, just looked like someone I know." He wasn't sure why he was playing along; maybe he wanted to try beating Snart at whatever game he was playing.

"I get that all the time," Snart returned with a slight tilt of his head. He extended a hand, lips quirked up into something that more closely resembled a friendly smile. Barry missed the fake name Snart gave him and the group, his focus narrowing to that mouth; the flash of teeth and slide of tongue across his bottom lip.

If taken by surprise and asked point-blank, Barry would be unable to deny he found Leonard Snart attractive. He'd struggled with the criminal's face (and hands- oh my god) since the moment he'd seen Snart's mug shot. Fortunately, Snart's less then sparkling personality had kept Barry from doing or saying anything he would regret. And each face-off against Captain Cold had made it easier for Barry to keep that attraction to himself; Snart seemed hell-bent on proving that, beneath the pretty face (and _those hands_ \- Jesus Christ), he was a total, irredeemable asshole.

Until recently, Barry was able to just be The Flash and deal with Cold and whoever he happened to have with him. Hell, it was even easier with Lisa or Rory around; Barry wouldn't be able to survive the embarrassment if he'd said something, given his attraction away, in front of an audience. But, _recently_ , events had transpired that started to show there was more to Cold than just a beautiful prick (and oh hell, _there_ was an image he didn't need to be entertaining). After helping to save Lisa- and seeing, first-hand, just how awful Lewis Snart was- and then last Christmas, when Snart had made even a half-assed attempt to help Barry out, it was becoming clear that there could well be some good to the other man.

Once he'd learned Snart and Rory had been recruited to become time-traveling heroes ("Legends," Snart's slightly nasal voice corrected in his mind) he'd been both delighted and filled with dread. If Snart could prove to be even a semi-decent human being, what was to keep Barry from seeing more in their encounters? Would there even _be_ future fights between The Flash and Captain Cold? …What if they got to team up, work together, side-by-side? Their backs together and- _watch, out, Snart!_ Barry would yell as he moved the other man out of the way of a blast, pressing him safely against a wall, both of them breathing hard, mouths so close. Snart's tongue tracing his bottom lip as he thanked Barry, raking his eyes over Barry's body, his gloved hands sliding down to grope Barry's ass…

"…Sure. I mean- yeah, uh, Barry. I'm- I'm Barry." He wiped his suddenly sweating hand on his thigh and quickly gripped Snart's, shaking almost mechanically. He couldn't decide if he should retreat and compose himself or see where the encounter was going- both options were appealing.

"Well, _Barry_ , I hate to be rude," Snart said, prompting a choked-off laugh from Barry. _No, you don't_. "But I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. Care to join me at the bar- your drink looks like it could use freshened up."

Barry glanced around the small gathering and felt his face redden when he noticed all eyes were on him and Snart. A few encouraging smiles were mixed with envious glances and Barry realized he was still holding Snart's hand. If he'd ever had even a second of control over their interaction this evening, he'd just lost it.

"Uhm, okay." Barry continued to prove he was quite the conversationalist. He finally released Snart's hand and nodded good-byes to the group, following the other man across the room. Snart stopped at the bar for a couple seconds, then moved past Mick Rory and Ray Palmer, towards a nearby set of doors that lead outside. Rory lifted his bottle of beer in salute and gave Barry a passing, "Nice" as Ray raised his eyebrows encouragingly and held up both thumbs. Barry wasn't sure which one had become the worse influence on the other.

\-- --

To say that Leonard was surprised at the identity of the Wonder Woman he'd been studying ("Stalking," Lisa's mental voice provided helpfully) all evening was a bit of an understatement. He'd been expecting a man and, going by Raymond's brief description, a younger man, but Barry Allen had never entered his mind. He reigned in his shock quickly, aware that Barry might have noticed, and focused on the little group the Flash was chatting with. They were all dressed as different characters from Dragonball Z, a series that Leonard had watched in his youth, but had stopped enjoying around the time Planet Namek started to blow up. Those were the longest five minutes in animation history… not to mention the rest of Leonard's life had started its steady slide to shit around that time.

He had fond memories of Dragonball, at least, and used that as his intro to the conversation. Barry appeared just as surprised to see him, which was understandable, as Leonard should have been the last person to get an invite to a party at Oliver Queen's place. As he engaged the group, Leonard took in Barry's quite excellent costume, up close. It wasn't some off the rack number- someone had sewn it, lovingly, themselves. Leonard would bet everything he'd ever stolen that that someone was Cisco Ramon- he'd had opportunity to study the Flash suit up close multiple times. Barry was something of a personal space invader.

Barry was wearing one of the Amazon's more classic costumes- the halter cut low in the back with the twin "W"s on the front, dipping in the middle towards a gold belt. The star-spangled briefs fully showcased Barry's long, lean legs and the flat boots hugged his calves like a second skin. The bracelets appeared to actually be made of metal. Even the wig was perfect- expertly curled, navy highlights shining with every movement of Barry's shoulders. A quick twist of Barry's long neck revealed he was wearing little red earrings- most likely clip-ons. A gold tiara sat snugly on his forehead, the wig parting naturally to show it off. The golden lasso at his hip sparkled and Leonard found himself momentarily distracted by thoughts of how good the rope would look around him… or Barry.

Leonard could admit that Barry Allen was a good-looking man, even if most of the time, he thought of him as a kid. At first glance, he really had thought Barry was little more than a teenager, twenty at the oldest. But once he'd discovered ("Extorted, tortured," Lisa's voice offered again) his identity, he'd been surprised at how much older the Flash really was. He hadn't missed the quick, appreciative glances Barry had given them during their encounters, either. Not to mention all those times the kid had gotten up in his space, for no apparent reason.

He'd noticed Barry's attraction and he'd flirted right back, never seriously, and Barry had never taken the bait. But Leonard wasn't sure if, before tonight, before seeing _The Flash_ in such an exquisite costume, that he would follow-through. He was mostly certain that, at this point in their… relationship, Barry would be open, maybe even eager, for him to make good on his many comments and heated looks. His mind raced through all the possible repercussions of first, making out with Barry and then, cautiously, fallout if they slept together. It was that _damned costume_! There was no way either Barry or Ramon could've known just how much Leonard… admired Wonder Woman.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. _If it goes sideways, I can always blame the booze_.

It was easy enough to get the other man away from the crowd; Leonard didn't miss the once-over Barry had given him, or the blush that dusted his cheeks and neck when he realized he'd been holding Leonard's hand a little too long. He was tempted to take Barry's hand again as he led him back towards the bar, but found his self-control and kept his hands to himself. He even managed to keep a neutral expression while they walked, though he wanted to glare at every person that dared to let their eyes linger on any part of Barry. …He wasn't going to analyze that urge- not until much later, if ever.

He paused at the bar long enough to give Mick the signal and roll his eyes at Raymond's encouraging gestures, then continued outside, away from the now-stifling party. He wondered if Raymond would be as supportive if he'd gotten a good look at just who was wearing the Wonder Woman costume. …He was certain Mick had seen and oh, Leonard was never going to hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the tumblr post that inspired this whole... thing.](https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/163811173778/okay-so-we-all-know-that-comic-len-has-a-thing>)
> 
>  
> 
> [And here is Barry's costume.](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/8/8f/Wonder_Woman_Vol_2_1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140122013809)
> 
>  
> 
> If I can find an excuse to shoehorn some DBZ into my Flash stories, goddamnit, I will do so.  
> Also, I'd like to point out that I wrote everything in this chapter back in July, so I was _not_ inspired by Ray's 'criminal disguise' in episode 3.03 of Legends of Tomorrow. :)


	2. Hey. I'm Up Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman's secret identity: revealed! Leonard's secret crush: also (kind of?) revealed!

"I almost want to ask what you're doing here, for old time's sake, but I figure you were invited with the rest of the Legends." Barry leaned against the exterior wall on the other side of the double doors. Snart took up a spot opposite, perched on the railing along the balcony that overlooked the spacious lawn.

"And I'd do the same, but it seems you're at least acquainted with Queen, so." Snart sipped from a glass that seemingly appeared from nowhere, until Barry remembered the other man's brief stop at the bar.

"Didn't even get me a drink," Barry mock grumbled, ruining it by smiling. Snart lowered his eyes to the left, drawing Barry's attention to the second glass that had made the trek outdoors. The man was a freaking magician- Barry hadn't even noticed Snart take his glass from him!

Huffing a laugh, Barry pushed off the wall and moved to take the drink Snart was holding up for him. He let his fingers brush and then linger over the other man's, successfully keeping a shiver at bay. Barry wanted to press the cool glass to his neck and forehead, but figured that would be an even bigger tell as to how nervous (excited?) he was. He sipped from the glass and managed not to grimace- it was some kind of whiskey, dark and with a strong burn as it went down.

"Not a bourbon man?" Of course he noticed. Snart quirked a brow at him, lips barely touching his own glass as he took another drink. Barry made a face and had another sip to spite him.

"I prefer vodka, but I can't even get drunk anymore, so it, uh, doesn't really matter."

"That's the worst thing I've heard all night." Snart shook his head, expression sorrowful. "My condolences."

"Yeah, well, I don't miss hangovers and have a pretty decent stash of blackmail photos, now." Barry grinned, turning the glass between his hands.

"Blackmail?" The Classic Snart Smirk was firmly in place. "That's not a very… heroic thing to do."

"Since when are you an expert on heroes, Snart?" Barry's question was a bit more biting than he'd intended; he was embarrassed by what he admitted to the other man and angry that he'd been called out on it. Who was Snart to judge him?

Snart held up placating hands, one still holding his mostly empty glass, all but the index finger and thumb mimicking the spread of fingers on his free hand. "I have a little experience with saving the world- and the fabric of time."

Barry hoped that was the end of the topic- he had every intention of letting it drop. Hearing from Snart, himself, about the good he'd (potentially) been up to didn't help with Barry's reinvigorated attraction to him, though. Barry leaned a hip against the railing, conscious of the foot of space between him and Snart. Snart's eyes fell from Barry's face to his hands, and then slowly traveled back up to meet his eyes.

"Are you wearing make-up, Barry?"

Barry tightened his grip on the glass and tried not to sputter. The question didn't sound mocking, though there was a definite sparkle in Snart's eyes. As if he seriously thought Barry's lips were normally Spotlight Red! But there was something under those words, something in Snart's expression and, wow, in the way he said Barry's _name_ that made Barry's face heat up. He could feel the blush all the way down to his chest.

"…Yes?"  He cleared his throat and continued with more confidence, "I mean- yeah, part of the costume. Lipstick and mascara, eye liner… and some eye shadow."

"Do it yourself or..?" Snart raised both eyebrows as he trailed off, his attention focused on Barry's face, watching every little reaction. Barry wasn't going to bring up that he'd had to purchase all the make-up himself. He'd tried to just borrow from Caitlin, but despite the level of intimacy they'd shared during their friendship, she wasn't comfortable letting Barry use her lip and eye colours.

"Cisco, actually," he replied with a small smile. "Turns out he's good at more than just costuming and props."

"I'll have to congratulate him before I leave- he does good work. Though," Snart paused and his eyes traveled the length of Barry's outfit again, slowly. "I doubt that would look as nice on just anyone. Really accentuates all your… assets."

Barry had his suspicions but he wasn't certain until that last visual undressing that Snart was flirting with him. Though, once he stopped and thought about it, he realized Snart flirted with him _a lot_. And he was almost constantly doing that thing with his eyes- lowering his lashes while he looked Barry up and down, expression somehow demure and smoldering at the same time. _Was he serious all those times? …Is he serious_ right now _? …Am_ I _serious- what do I even want to happen here..?_

"Uh, thanks." Barry gestured vaguely with his glass. "Cisco wanted to add some padding in… places but I reminded him it's just a Halloween costume, so… yeah."

Snart didn't have a comment for that, but Barry observed his eyes moving over the costume's chest and down to Barry's hips, likely taking in his butt where it rested against the railing. "Hey," Barry tapped the fake nail on his index finger against his glass and stifled a smirk. "I'm up here."

Even in the low lighting on the balcony there was no mistaking the flush to Snart's cheeks at finally being called out on his staring. Barry felt a surge of pride at catching the normally composed man unawares, even as Snart coughed lightly into his fist and brought his tumbler up to take a longer drink. It was a heady feeling and he decided he wanted to keep Snart on his toes for as long as possible.

"So what really brought you to a party all the way out in Star City, Barry? Seems pretty far out of your usual jurisdiction."

Barry tried not to grin at the deflection, the seemingly easy change in topic. "I'd say 'my legs' but then you'd start staring again," he answered, his tone light but letting some mischief shine in his eyes. And there it was- Snart's mouth became a thin line as he fought back either a remark or a smile of his own.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Maybe I'm not really in the mood for conversation." Barry took another sip of the whiskey, pressing his lips together over the rim almost like a kiss- he suddenly appreciated Cisco's insistence on no-smudge lipstick. He held Snart's eyes as he swallowed and then slicked his tongue over his bottom lip, catching any remaining moisture. He could practically hear the bob of Snart's Adam's apple as the other man swallowed.

"Well, if you don't want to talk," Snart's voice was intimately low and he leaned forward, head tilted up to maintain eye contact. "Why don't we treat ourselves to a tour of our host's fine home."

Barry debated whether or not he should mention he'd already been through a large portion of the house, but that would confirm that he knew Ollie as a friend and possible colleague. He wasn't sure if Snart already knew- surely Rory had filled him in on what happened with the Dominators a few months ago- or if the other man should have that knowledge about him or his friendships. Though the real issue was whether or not he wanted to move whatever was happening between them to another level. Snart seemed more than happy to get… closer, but it could also be some kind of fake-out. Maybe Barry would give in, admit he was interested, only to have Snart laugh in his face and tell him he'd filmed the entire exchange and use it for even more blackmail. Despite (rather, because of) his admittedly long-standing attraction, Barry had to be careful.

"I dunno," Barry mused, looking around the balcony. "It's nice out here- a little chilly, but peaceful. Not sure I can stand to hear _Bela Lugosi's Dead_ again."

"If they play that or _The Monster Mash_ one more time, I'm going to have Mick burn this place to the ground."

A laugh sputtered out of Barry before he could stop it; he forced his features into something that mostly resembled a stern frown. "I know you're joking-"

"Sure I am," Snart veritably purred.

"But you know I wouldn't let either of you get away with that."

"Then I'll have to settle for icing the DJ's hands to the wall."

"And I could get him to a hospital before frostbite sets in," Barry chuckled. He chose to believe that part of the conversation wasn't serious. Though now he had to pay closer attention to both the music and the location of Mick Rory.

Snart leaned back out of Barry's space and set his glass to the side. Barry quirked a curious brow as Snart stood and shrugged out of his blazer, holding it towards Barry by the shoulders. "If you want to stay put," he offered. "Though I can't say I enjoy covering any of you up just now."

Barry didn't move for several seconds and Snart took his lack of response as acceptance. He draped the jacket over Barry's shoulders, then carefully gathered the length of wig and pulled it free, arranging the curls over the outside of the blazer, his hands stopping a little longer at the junction of Barry's neck and shoulders. Barry's free hand moved automatically to hold the blazer in place and he stared up at the other man, both trying to puzzle out what his angle was and keep another blush off his face. He succeeded at neither.

"Red really is your colour, Barry." Snart's voice was quiet and low, a little rough when he said Barry's name. God, how did he _do_ that? How could he give Barry goose bumps just by saying his damn name?!

"Oh my god," Barry chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief and attempting to distract himself from what Snart's voice alone was doing to him. "Did you use your team's time machine-"

"Time _ship_ ," Snart corrected primly. "The Waverider."

"-to pull a _Groundhog Day_ to land perfect lines on me all night?"

"Good to know my lines are perfect." Smug was a second skin on Leonard Snart.

If this was a con of some kind, an attempt to make Barry look stupid or trap him somehow, Barry couldn't figure out why or to what purpose. And when would he get another chance to enact one of his enduring fantasies? The costume briefs were on the verge of being uncomfortably tight- he had to make a move or find some privacy, soon.

"Doesn't look half bad on you, either," Barry replied. He knocked back the rest of his drink and gave himself a mental pat on the back for not choking on it.

Standing slowly, one hand keeping a loose grip on the blazer, Barry leaned into Snart, setting his glass on the railing and then moving his hand to cover Snart's where it rested nearby. He trailed his fingers up the other man's arm, griping lightly, teasing over his upper arm and shoulder. His hand stopped in a loose hold on Snart's neck, fake nails scratching lightly at the nape.

Barry pressed himself flush against Snart, from his chest down to his hips. His lips ghosted over the other man's ear to whisper, "I want to see what else looks good on you. Or off…"

The strangled sound that left Snart's throat was one of the best things Barry had ever heard. He made a note to not only recall it for use later, but to get the other man to make more, similar, _louder_ noises. He pulled his head back to get a look at Snart's face before he could regain any kind of composure and felt a hand on his hip and another slide over his shoulder blades and up into the wig. Barry was treated to a decidedly unguarded expression of _lust_ before Snart's hand and those long, elegant fingers in his hair guided him close, angled just so to meet his lips to ones he'd only ever imagined.

His fantasies involving Snart were inspired by their various fights- Barry had often pictured the other man being rough with him, forcing The Flash against a wall or to the ground, his kisses more teeth and tongue than lips. But sometimes- and these really were his favourite- Cold was at his mercy. That short, almost-moan Barry had pulled from him moments ago would be right at home in his oft-visited scenario. Barry let Snart move him back towards the wall, enjoying the feel of those surprisingly soft lips against his own, memorizing the sensation of deft hands on his ass and cradling his head.

When he felt the cold brick against his shoulders, it was easy to flip their positions; in less than a second, Snart found himself pressed to the wall with Barry boxing him in, arms on either side of his head and body angled just slightly away. They were both breathing hard, but Barry regained his control first. He could just make out his reflection in Snart's eyes and moved a hand to either straighten or remove the disheveled wig, but Snart's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"Leave it on," he rasped, bringing up his other hand to adjust the hair and tiara.

Barry grinned, ducking in for another kiss, this one a little more forceful, teasing his tongue along Snart's lips until the other man let him in. Snart was a really good kisser and Barry wondered if there was anything he wasn't good at (exempting obeying the law or being an upstanding citizen, of course). Snart's fingers carded carefully into the wig, short nails scratching along Barry's scalp and making Barry moan softly into the kiss. He felt Snart smirk and start to pull away, but Barry bit his lip and kept him in place, not willing to take a breath just yet.

When Barry was finally ready to move back an inch, Snart released his wrist and let his free hand smooth down Barry's side to rest on his hip, above the lasso. Snart's eyes followed the movement and Barry glanced down, then quickly back up to gauge the other man's expression. He was either staring at Barry's hip or the lasso. Interesting.

"Most of it's real gold fibres," Barry informed him, just above a whisper. "Pretty tough, too- Cisco and I tested it. For science."

"Did you now," Snart muttered, eyes trained on the rope.

"…Would _you_ like to test it?" Barry hoped he sounded sultry and not creepy- things like this always went better in his imagination. Snart didn't seem to notice either way; he finally looked away from the lasso and then around the balcony, studying what he could see of indoors.

"Not here." He bit his lower lip and glanced up at Barry. "Let's find somewhere a little more _private_." Snart punctuated his suggestion by grabbing a handful of Barry's ass.

"I'll see what I can do." Barry nipped at Snart's lips before he stepped back, slipping his arms into the blazer's sleeves. He moved in towards the other man again, one arm snaking around his waist as he bent forward, the other arm scooping Snart up from behind his knees. "Hold on," was all the warning he gave before flashing them inside and up a couple flights of stairs. He had to try three guest rooms before he found one that didn't look like it had seen company for a while- the last thing either of them wanted tonight was to have someone walk in on them.

Barry paused long enough once inside to kick the door closed and find and flip the lights on. He glanced back and forth between Snart and the bed, trying to decide if he wanted to moved directly there or mess around more on their feet. The other man made the decision for him by swinging free and landing on steady legs; most people Barry moved at super speed took a few seconds to get their bearings- he was impressed. Snart didn't even look at the room, keeping his eyes on Barry as he took a couple steps backwards.

"Much warmer in here," he observed, looking meaningfully at the blazer Barry still wore. Barry rolled his eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh, slipping the jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. "Maybe a little _too_ warm…" Snart started a slow circle around Barry, raking a heated gaze over every inch of him. After completing a circuit, he reached up and started loosening his tie, leaving it hanging in a loop around his neck and then unfastening two buttons at the top of his shirt. Barry started salivating at the scant glimpse of salt and pepper chest hair that became visible.

Not to be outdone- or lose his likely tenuous control of the situation- Barry moved to pull the wig off and remove the tiara. But Snart was expecting that, apparently, and caught Barry's wrists around the bracelets, fingers curling around them as he lowered Barry's arms.

"Thought I said to leave it on," he chided.

"And why should I do what you tell me?" Barry challenged, thrilling at the familiar feel of facing off against the other man.

"Let's just say it's part of the aesthetic. Wouldn't want to ruin the image."

Barry's eyes widened in at least partial understanding; the thing with the lasso suddenly made a lot more sense. And, if he was right, should their tryst go south on him, Barry felt confident he could weather Cold's wrath with a little blackmail of his own. It was actually cute, that Captain Cold had a thing for Wonder Woman. Barry wasn't even disappointed that what they were doing- and were about to do- wasn't entirely about him. He could easily show Snart there were other heroes worth his attentions.

Leaving the entire costume on wouldn't be the most comfortable thing- the suit was one piece and not really designed to have sex in ( _oh my god- were they really going to sleep together?!_ )- but Barry would make it work. He hoped all the bobby pins would keep his wig in place, at least. Snart had made another trip around Barry and slipped his socks and shoes off by the time he stopped again. Which reminded Barry of what he'd thought when he was first approached by Snart that evening.

"Should I even ask why you decided to dress as Lupin or is it just that obvious."

Snart gave him a funny look, confused. "Who?"

"Uhh, Lupin the Third? Arsène Lupin the Third? From the manga and anime..?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snart admitted, shaking his head. "Mick insisted I come in costume and since I didn't have- or want to get- one I just picked a few things from my wardrobe."

Barry stared at him, mouth hanging open. "No goddamn way," he muttered. "C'mon, really? This is too much of a coincidence! Seriously, lemme look- ah, Iris has my phone. Do you have a cell on you? Look it up- I'm serious, it's uncanny!"

"…Do you want me to look up the supposed costume I'm wearing or do you want me to get on that bed? I'm only doing one of those things." Snart folded his arms over his chest and shot Barry the bitchiest look he'd ever seen.

"Fiiine," Barry sighed. He wasn't one hundred percent certain Snart was telling the truth, but he was willing to let it go, for now. He flashed the other man a cocky grin and ordered, "Get on the bed, Snart."

"…Leonard," Snart answered, almost hesitantly. "If you're- if we're really doing this, call me Leonard."

"Oh, uh, okay." Barry almost shook his head at the utterly surreal scene he was a part of. He also almost forgot he was supposed to be in character; not that Snart would ever say anything or especially ask for it, but Barry had put the pieces together and was happy to oblige.

"Get on the bed… _Leonard_." He tried to channel some of the pure sex with which Snart- Leonard- always managed to say his own name and was pleased to see a subtle shiver across the other man's shoulders. He backed slowly towards the bed, keeping his eyes on Barry. Barry watched him until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and then stalked forward as Leonard sat down. He straddled the other man's thighs, one leg up, knee on the bed, and spread his hands across Leonard's chest.

"Let's get this out of the way." Barry kept his voice quiet, but not too low. He moved slowly- more slowly than he really wanted- opening Leonard's shirt one button at a time. He wanted to savour the moment, burn everything into his memory in case this would be the only time. But he also felt the need to give the other man time to back out; Barry was practically daring him to call it off.

Once the shirt was open, revealing a plain, white t-shirt (did he always dress in layers?), Barry lifted the necktie from around the shirt's collar, but left it around Leonard's neck, tightening the knot just a little. He leaned into Leonard, making him take most of Barry's weight as he peeled the oxford shirt off and let it fall onto the bed. Barry let his hands and eyes explore the exposed skin- it was the most he'd ever seen of Leonard and he was going to enjoy the view.

His arms and shoulders had a nice amount of tone to them; strength without an excess of muscle, but also a little softness. Barry wasn't expecting a perfectly sculpted physique- he knew how old Leonard was, the life he'd led. There were scars peppered across and over both arms, extending towards his back and disappearing into the t-shirt. Barry recognized a few of them- cuts from various objects, at least one bullet wound and, yikes, more than a few cigarette burns- but others were more complicated. Leonard had far fewer tattoos than Barry was expecting, as well; mostly standard prison fare and a few that were likely personal. He didn't linger on any spot for long, simply traced and memorized every detail, paying enough attention to acknowledge but not be mistaken for pity.

"Take the shirt off," Barry ordered, placing his palm in the center of Leonard's chest and spreading his fingers to lightly squeeze what he could. It was more fun than he thought, telling the other man what to do and then watch him comply. Leonard didn't have any snarky comments so far; he just smirked and did as he was told, a telling heat in his eyes. Barry balanced on Leonard's lap and watched as the t-shirt was slowly shimmied up and clear of Leonard's chest. When his head was covered but before he could remove the shirt, Barry leaned in again, both hands sliding along the other man's chest and through the scattering of hair.

His fingers found Leonard's nipples as his mouth sought and discovered Leonard's lips through the shirt, kissing him loud and dirty through the fabric at the same time as he lightly pinched and teased the other man's chest. Barry really wasn't sure which of them moaned first, only that the sound was passed between them through the connection of their mouths. One hand continued to explore Leonard's chest while the other moved to his back, low on his shoulder blades, to get a better grip. Barry ground himself down onto Leonard's lap, thrilling in the friction, the sensation of the other man's equal hard-on and the gentle give of Leonard's soft stomach between them.

Barry broke the kiss with a gasp, using his speed to whip the shirt off and away from Leonard's face. He had to see just how turned on his (former?) nemesis was. It was almost a shame that Leonard kept his hair so short- Barry would have loved to see it mussed, to run his fingers through and tangle them in a fistful. The older man's eyes were hooded, but Barry could make out his strongly dilated pupils, leaving a thin circle of clear blue. Leonard's breathing had picked up, but he wasn't panting- yet. Barry was confident he could get him there. His cheeks were flushed from the kiss and being stuck in the shirt and those lips that Barry had so often fantasized about were brighter, a little swollen from Barry's attentions.

Leonard was a perfect vision of sex and it took every bit of willpower Barry had not to tackle him onto the bed and strip him in the span of a couple seconds. There wasn't a single, physical part of the other man Barry wasn't falling in love with. From his face- which Barry had admired since the attempted armored truck robbery- to his midsection and _did he really have to mention the hands again_ , Barry wanted to worship him with mouth and body. He reminded himself he had to maintain a normal pace; even though Leonard knew about his speed, Barry didn't want to freak him out by moving too fast or- god forbid- accidentally vibrating. He had to keep it together.

He moved to thumb open the button on Leonard's slacks and one hand brushed against something in the other man's pocket. Barry was preparing the classic comment about Leonard being happy to see him, but the object was much flatter and almost felt like-

"Leonard Snart," Barry scolded, fighting to keep the seductive tone in his words and not get genuinely angry. He pulled several billfolds and comfortably full money clips from Leonard's pockets. "I don't think these belong to you."

"They might," Leonard panted. Barry watched the other man's pupils expand further as Leonard continued, "What are you going to do if they aren't mine?"

"You know stealing's… bad," Barry breathed, reveling in the way Leonard practically squirmed beneath him. "If you've been bad- and I'm sure you have- I'll have to make sure you can't take anything else that isn't yours." Barry smirked, keeping his eyes on Leonard's face as he reached for the lasso at his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope _someone_ reading this knows who Lupin III is!
> 
> [And here is Leonard's "costume".](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/0827891678bd9a601e9b28adfa6075b21376168954_full.jpg)   
>  [And this, but with a yellow tie instead of pink.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/lupin/images/a/a9/24298.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140425232028)


	3. What's In It for Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up. ...And then cool down and then heat up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of start-and-stop sex play here. I distract myself a lot while writing and this whole fic was only lightly beta read.

Barry was going much slower than Leonard had anticipated, in the little time he'd actually thought about what they were going to do. At least, what they might do. And the utter lack of speed on the other man's part was giving Leonard far too much time to consider what was happening. It had seemed like a good idea, when he'd first spotted the Wonder Woman costume, and became an even better one when he found out who was wearing the outfit. When they were out on the balcony, Leonard had figured there was no safer person with whom he could possibly, at the time surreptitiously, enact that particular fantasy.

He had known Barry could be cocky, that he was often aggressive, but in such a way as Leonard had rarely felt genuinely threatened. What they had, their working relationship, so to speak, was almost fun. But when Barry continued to get far closer than societal convention generally allowed, when he did… _things_ with his mouth, looking the way he did in that Wonder Woman costume, with that perfect make-up but still so _Barry_ , Leonard realized he was as good as trapped. But it was _such_ a good-looking trap and felt even better, even when Barry became the aggressor once again. It was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

All of that was before he'd been whisked to a bedroom somewhere in Queen's mansion. And it was before Barry kept looking at him like he couldn’t decide between kissing him or eating him. …Before Barry had found some of Leonard's found items and brought The Lasso into play. To say Leonard was conflicted was something of an understatement. On the one hand, he was about to act out his oldest fantasy, and with the one person he'd come as close as possible to trusting as he had in decades. Barry was essentially harmless; though there were multiple situations where the speedster had surprised Leonard, acted in a way that he hadn't anticipated. Still, Leonard knew that if he told the younger man to stop, he would.

And on the other hand, what came next was far too similar to the many restraints he'd endured throughout his life. Granted, the majority of those were handcuffs, but the feeling of being trapped, stuck, was the same. He wasn't sure his fantasy could override that, costume and Barry notwithstanding. His indecision must have managed to get through a crack in his mask because Barry paused with his hands- and the lasso- hovering over Leonard's wrists.

"Is this- you okay?" He asked quietly, like he was addressing a frightened animal. Leonard frowned.

"Fine. Don't stop now." His words were a little too clipped and he mentally cussed himself out.

"That, uh, you don't seem fine. We don't have to- I just figured-"

"Don't hurt yourself there, Barry," Leonard drawled, one brow arched. "If you aren't up to it, that's fine. I'll just head back to the party and we can forget this ever almost happened."

"No, c'mon!" Barry refused to budge when Leonard made to stand; he squeezed his thighs over Leonard's and moved his hands to Leonard's bare shoulders. "You say you're okay, then you're okay. Let's… I want to keep going. Not to, uh, ruin what's left, but I've thought about this, about you, for a, uh, while now. …Didn't involve this particular costume, but I'll take what I can get."

The smile Barry gave him was far too self-effacing. Leonard groaned, but stayed on the bed. He resisted the urge to rub his temples, ward off the possibly impending headache. Something else he was going to blame on the alcohol. He was almost surprised by Barry's admission, but he'd had his suspicions over the past couple years. It would almost be flattering if Barry's interest in him wasn't based on his being a charity case. Reform the villain- rehabilitation with his cock. …Leonard was disappointed in himself that he briefly considered it.

"So you're willing to continue, even though I'm primarily interested in what you're wearing?"

"Well, yeah," Barry answered with a laugh. He rocked a little on Leonard's lap, hands on Leonard's shoulders keeping his balance. There was a nice- but not nice enough- amount of friction between them and if he glanced down, Leonard knew he would see Barry's cock straining against the briefs. His own wasn't much better off.

"That doesn't seem very fair to you, does it?" God why didn't Barry just give up already! And why was Leonard fighting this again?

"Okay, let me ask you a question now: do you seriously want to keep talking about this or do you want me to blow you? Let's start with those as the only two options and go from there."

And there Barry went, surprising him again. It was the very nature of their relationship- compromise and bargaining. Barry would overlook Leonard's trepidation and Leonard would get his cock sucked by, ostensibly, Wonder Woman. He'd be an idiot to pass up the opportunity.

"I choose…" Leonard stalled, making a production out of considering the choices with which he was presented. Barry ground against him again, more insistently, a pretty smirk on his painted lips. "The job we call blow."

"…Did you just- did you quote _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ at me?" Leonard was too surprised that Barry knew the movie to hide it. "Oh my god, just when I think I can't be any more attracted to you…"

Barry slithered off of Leonard, draping the lasso loosely around Leonard's shoulders as he lowered himself to the floor. He trailed his hands down Leonard's body once he was on his knees, massaging and fondling every bit of skin he passed, lingering a little longer around Leonard's stomach (he wasn't self-conscious about how he looked- he was in great shape for a man his age. And apparently Barry didn't mind the little extra around Leonard's midsection, either). He finally moved his hands to Leonard's thighs, gripping his legs tight before relaxing his grip and doing it again a few inches further down. When he got to Leonard's knees, he sent a coy little grin up at the older man as he pushed gently at the insides, spreading his legs far enough that he could sit comfortably between them.

Barry's hands came to rest on Leonard's thighs for a moment and then he winced and cursed. "I don't have any, uhm, condoms on me. Kinda didn't think I'd get laid or, well, do _anything_ here tonight. Do you? Have one- a condom?"

Leonard was torn between laughing and sighing. He dropped his head into one hand, the lasso sliding down one shoulder to rest against his upper arm while still looped around the other side of his neck.

"I don't," he admitted. "Though, if it helps, I'm clean. We get semi-regular check-ups on the Waverider." He lifted his head and leveled Barry with a searching look. "What about you? That super healing apply to-?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good," Barry answered in a rush, huffing a little laugh. "Haven't uh…yeah. Let's leave it at that, okay?" Barry drummed his fingers on Leonard's thighs, glancing away in a failed attempt to hide his blush.

Leonard didn't pry, merely nodded in acknowledgement. Though he was curious if Barry was simply having a dry spell or if, perhaps- and it really did seem like a long shot- he was a virgin. Barry hadn’t been _behaving_ like a virgin so far, but the Internet was a fantastic educational tool.

"So..?" Leonard let the question hang, not really wanting to talk any further but feeling the need to give Barry an out. If he didn't trust Leonard about his health or if he just didn't want a naked dick in his mouth, Leonard was prepared to, reluctantly, call the whole thing off.

"'So?' Oh! Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind, really. Just, uh, wanted to make sure you-"

" _Yes_. Now why don't you put that mouth to better use." Leonard waited for Barry to look at him- the younger man glared- before adding a saccharine-laced, "Please."

That wiped the dirty look off Barry's face, replacing it with a distinctly cocksure smirk. He levered himself up using Leonard's thighs and caught the older man's lips with his own. He kept his tongue to himself, simply connecting their mouths for a moment before dropping back to the floor.

"Gonna try something I've always wanted to do," Barry muttered, rubbing and squeezing Leonard's inner thighs. Leonard could only nod; after that kiss and what Barry's hands were doing, he no longer trusted his voice.

Barry leaned forward, his face almost pressed flush against Leonard's crotch. Past the wig, Leonard could just make out the slow part of Barry's lips before he moved even closer and took the zipper tab of Leonard's pants between his teeth. He turned his head slightly and carefully, slowly, lowered the zipper all the way down. That was far sexier than Leonard had ever imagined. Barry sat back, his grin triumphant as he took in his accomplishment and the now more obvious bulge in Leonard's shorts. Leonard was torn between wanting to kiss Barry breathless and letting him continue with the slowest tease he'd ever experienced. …The tease won out.

Leonard shifted on the bed, moving his hips and hands to shove his slacks out of the way. He left his underwear to Barry, eager to see how the other man would proceed. Barry pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles, moving quickly for once to remove them completely and toss them off to one side. The way Barry was eyeing his erection, the slide of his tongue over his bottom lip which he then trapped between his teeth, finally drew another, much louder moan from Leonard. That might have been what Barry was waiting for; he smirked and moved a hand up to trace long fingers along Leonard's length. Another moan- damnit.

"You look so good," Barry said, almost to himself. He outlined Leonard's cock with his fingers, then palmed him, his own eyes fluttering. "D'you have any idea how good you look?"

The question sounded rhetorical, though Leonard was mostly aware of his appearance. He didn't dwell on looks- his or other people's. It just wasn't important. But Leonard was quickly learning that how he looked, at least, was very important to Barry. The younger man's other hand came up and finally worked fingers between skin and the waistband of Leonard's shorts. He took a very long time in lowering them, only moving faster when Leonard half-stood to make it easier. They were both well-aware that Barry could have stripped him in less than a second and Leonard wouldn't have felt a thing or even known he'd been moved. But that would have been a little too forceful for Barry, too controlling. The almost painfully slow pace he set was clearly to give Leonard more than enough time to call things off. Which he wasn't planning on doing any time soon.

His underwear made it to his knees and Barry stopped, letting himself take Leonard in fully for the first time. Beneath the eye make-up and heavy lashes, his pupils were blown wide enough that there was hardly any green left. The only colour in his cheeks was no doubt from the blush he was wearing, as most of his blood had rushed southward. His mouth was hanging open a fraction and he might have been drooling a little. Leonard gave his hips another short roll, adjusting himself without using his hands, finding a more comfortable place for his balls as his cock bounced and slapped against his stomach. It was Barry's turn to moan and the sound made Leonard shudder.

Barry's hands lowered Leonard's shorts the rest of the way, lifting each leg slowly, almost reverently, to then toss the garment away. There was nothing left in the way, nothing between Barry's mouth and Leonard's cock but several inches of air. Barry closed the distance slowly, glancing up one more time to find Leonard's eyes, an unspoken question in his: _You still in?_ Leonard swallowed a couple times and licked his dry lips as he nodded, slowly. After what felt like the longest two seconds ever, Barry's hand wrapped around the base of Leonard's cock, one finger at a time. That hand, with its elegantly long fingers, tipped in ruby-coloured, fake nails, was one of the most beautiful Leonard had ever seen- and he wasn't usually into hands.

After a few experimental slides, too-gentle tugs, Barry moved forward on his knees, dipping his head and hiding everything he was doing behind that perfect wig. A wig that Leonard had admired only minutes earlier but now found intensely frustrating. He felt Barry's breath on the head of his cock and let free another moan that broke off into a drawn-out groan when hot lips closed over him. Leonard had to see- he had to watch! His hands released their death grip on the bed to rise with jerking motions to Barry's head. He slid his fingers into the wig, seeking out where it ended and Barry's hair began. There were a host of bobby pins in the way, but after shushing Barry and pressing lightly down on the top of his head, he managed to untangle enough to pull the wig free. He had just enough presence of mind to set it on the bed beside him, instead of dropping it on the floor.

Leonard's sigh stuttered at the sight revealed: Barry had half his cock in his mouth, his lips stretched wide around the shaft as he slowly worked his way further down. He glanced up at Leonard through his lashes.

"Jesus, Barry," Leonard groaned. He threaded a hand into Barry's hair, fingers scratching along his scalp and dislodging the rest of the bobby pins as they moved to the back of his head, grip loose. "You're the one looks amazing right now."

He felt and saw the grin, Barry's whole face lighting up at the praise. And then Barry hummed, the vibrations just reaching the tip of Leonard's cock and Leonard… whined. The higher-pitched sound came from his chest and escaped his lips with no trouble. Barry sucked him deeper and hummed again, faster somehow. Leonard moaned and whined, panted Barry's name and feathered the back of his free hand along the other man's cheek.

"You're goddamn gorgeous," Leonard grunted, receiving another approving hum.

Barry's hand picked up speed and then slipped away once he finally swallowed every inch of Leonard. Leonard both wanted to know where he'd learned to do that and never wanted to hear the name of whoever had taught Barry how to deep-throat. Barry's hands didn't remain idle for long; he laid his arms across the tops of Leonard's thighs and moved one hand- the one that had been holding Leonard's cock steady, from the slickness of it- to fondle Leonard's balls. His other hand moved up Leonard's side, scratching along his back as he sought a grip. Barry was breathing heavily through his nose as he bobbed his head, nearly popping Leonard free a few times before swallowing him back down. He sucked in his cheeks and added just the barest scrape of teeth as he worked.

Leonard didn't last long against Barry's insanely talented mouth and hands. He'd kept one hand in Barry's hair, encouraging him as much as holding on and the other gripping tight to the juncture of the other man's neck and shoulder. He tried to warn Barry, squeezed his shoulder and pulled his hair a little too hard, but Barry refused to back off. Leonard came down Barry's throat with an embarrassingly breathy cry, toes digging into the plush carpet, and damn if Barry didn't swallow everything.

He hadn't lost any time, but Leonard regained his normal awareness to find himself on his back, a little further up the bed than he'd been nearly a minute ago. Barry was still on the floor, head hanging and shoulders heaving, bracing himself with hands on his thighs. Leonard propped himself up on his elbows and just watched the younger man as he caught his breath and tried to compose himself. He looked considerably worse for wear; Leonard wondered how the briefs were faring.

"You alright?" Leonard heard himself ask before he thought better of it. Barry laughed, the sound a little strained.

"Will be." Barry's voice was rough and the sound sent a warm little jolt through Leonard's stomach. "Just gotta- I'll find the bathroom and be right bah-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Leonard snorted, nudging what he could reach of Barry with his foot. "Why don't you get out of that and come up here." It was far closer to an order than a question or even suggestion.

Barry looked up then, surprised, but with a glimmer of hope and a lot of lust shining in his eyes. He studied- memorized, devoured- Leonard where he sprawled on the bed, then glanced down and grimaced at his own lap.

"Cisco's gonna kill me," Barry moaned, sounding both concerned and amused.

"Let me see," Leonard rasped, feeling less tired by the moment.

He was expecting another blush, maybe a protest or some other hesitation on Barry's part. But apparently Leonard's post-sex (at least post-blow job) voice did things to Barry, as well. He stood smoothly, arms at his sides and a sensuous twist to his lips. Barry kept his eyes trained on Leonard's face even as the older man's zeroed in on the full hard-on straining and dampening the star-covered briefs. It was rewarding to see Barry as turned on as he had been- and would be again, before too long.

"Thought you wanted me to keep everything on," Barry husked as he moved closer to the head of the bed. He picked up the wig and ran the fingers of one hand absently through it. He raised an eyebrow, challenging smirk firmly in place as he asked, "Want me to put this back?"

"I think, the less you're wearing in the next couple seconds, the better you'll feel." Leonard hungrily appraised the wet patch that was slowly spreading across Barry's crotch. "Can probably save you a lecture if we get that costume in some soapy water soon."

"Oh god you're serious," Barry whispered, again, almost to himself. He glanced around the room and, apparently locating the bathroom, flashed out of sight. Leonard cursed and sat up on the bed, exasperated.

"I want to watch you take it off, Barry!" He raised his voice just enough to be heard in the bathroom and was pleased when Barry reappeared instantly, patting the halter back into place, smile bright enough to light up the room.

"Oh yeah?" Barry cocked a hip and rested a fist against it, his other hand smoothing down his stomach to palm himself through the briefs.

"Keep the tiara and bracelets on, " Leonard amended. "S'very good look for you."

Barry let out a relieved sigh and reached up to pull the clip-on earrings off. He dropped them onto the nearby nightstand and rubbed his lobes between thumbs and index fingers.

"Those things pinch like crazy," Barry mumbled. "I don't know how anyone stands getting their ears pierced."

Leonard just chuckled, drawing a wry smile from Barry in return. He made a spinning motion with one hand and Barry moved back enough to be fully in view before complying, arms slightly raised as he performed a slow, 360 degree turn.

"Turn around and start with the boots," Leonard suggested, running a hand over his chest. His fingers encountered the necktie he was still wearing and, with his fingers and a few flicks of his wrists, he removed it and let it drift to the floor. One hand stroked the lasso draped around his shoulders and the other slid leisurely down his stomach, teasing near his still-soft cock. "Give me a good show."

Barry's eyes followed the hand, lingering on the suggestive curl of Leonard's fingers through the thatch of hair at the other man's crotch. He licked his lips in time with the movement of Leonard's hand.

"So, you get a show," Barry started, looking over his shoulder as he faced away from the bed. "But what's in it for me?"

Leonard hummed as he considered, enjoying the view Barry's pert little backside presented. He was going to slap that ass so hard. "What do you want?"

"Honestly? I'd love to fuck you." The frank statement and the word choice made Leonard sputter, choking back an even more undignified sound. Barry grinned, still turned away, and starting to bend at the waist. "But I'd settle for you fucking me, first."

"Christ," Leonard breathed. He sat up on the bed and ran a hand over his face. "You can't just say something like that-!"

"It's true! I mean it," he insisted, bent in half and running both hands down one calf, fingers searching for the zipper on the boot. "I bet you don't have any lube, either." There was a distinct pout in his voice.

"No, I- I don't." Leonard cursed himself for the stutter even as he enjoyed the cocky little grin on Barry's upside-down face. "And I wouldn't fuck you bareback, either-. Goddamnit, Barry- sex isn't on the table tonight!" Leonard kind of hated himself for saying that.

"Then I don't see why I'm even bothering with this, _Leonard_." Barry rolled fluidly back to standing upright and faced him defiantly. God, when had the fucking Flash become so incredibly hot? There was that lingering trace of their regular fights to the argument… the argument over who would fuck whom and when.

"Fuck, _fine_ ," Leonard hissed. He moved to the edge of the bed and levered himself off, stalking over to glare at Barry, heedless of his own lack of clothing. "You do this-" He gestured at Barry's costume. "-And I'll finger you while I suck you off. Final offer."

"You say that like I can't just jerk off in the bathroom and leave you here," Barry laughed. "But you know what? Okay. Compromise. Next time, though, I'll have lube, condoms- plural!- and maybe a few extras."

"How nice of you to see reason," Leonard drawled, moving back towards the bed. His cock had started to get interested in the argument and he wanted to put some space between him and Barry until he could calm down a little.

Barry had other ideas, though; he placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder and tugged, urging him to face the younger man. Leonard hesitated, not wanting to give in to any more of Barry's demands. But the touch was gentle, the pressure a request rather than some kind of order. Leonard sighed dramatically and turned back to Barry- and was caught up in a loose embrace, Barry's lips molding to his, tongue practically begging to be let in. One of Barry's hands smoothed over his head, sliding through little more than stubble. The other hand danced down his back and took hold of Leonard's ass, the grip just shy of bruising. Leonard couldn't help it- he moaned, mouth opening even as Barry licked his way inside and started sucking on his tongue.

Leonard had only started to kiss back, chasing Barry's tongue, seeking control of the kiss, when Barry pulled away. The briefs had left a damp patch on Leonard's thigh and he moved a hand to absently rub at it. Barry sent him a pleased little smirk and turned around again, dropping forward to resume his strip tease. He put a special emphasis on the tease portion, as well. Leonard returned to the bed and sat closer to the middle, resolving to keep his hands on his thighs for as long as possible.

The left boot came off first, Barry bending his knee up to his chest and sliding it free before dropping it beside him. He stayed bent at the waist, swaying a little as his hands smoothed down his right thigh to his calf, massaging the leather and finally locating the hidden zipper at the side. He slid the tab down slower than he had previously, slipping a hand between boot and skin to guide the shoe off. He cupped his heel and discarded the second boot, then slid his hands up the sides of his thighs, then his hips and finally midsection as he stood. Leonard watched every move, rapt and nearly unblinking. It was almost disconcerting, how Barry Allen had become so incredibly sexy in such a short amount of time.

"Face me." Leonard succeeded in keeping his voice level. Barry looked over a shoulder, still wearing that cheeky grin, and slowly turned around. "The belt's next. Then come over here and I'll help you with the rest…"

"Yes sir." Barry managed to make the words both sarcastic and seductive. Leonard flashed him his own smirk, the one reserved for fights with the Flash. Barry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, pupils dilating again.

Whatever the belt was made of made it a little more difficult to remove, or maybe Barry was just more distracted, now that he could see Leonard again. His smile faltered once and he looked behind himself, trying to find a catch or zipper or something. Barry managed to loosen the belt, and then laughed his victory as he was finally able to remove it. He held it up between thumb and index finger before letting it drop to the floor. He sauntered the few steps remaining between him and Leonard, stopping between the older man's spread legs and resting his hands on Leonard's shoulders. One hand toyed with the lasso where it was draped over one shoulder, against his neck- the material was softer than he thought it would be and Leonard was surprised that he was just now noticing that.

Barry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Leonard's ear to whisper, "Want me to tell you where the zippers and hooks are, or do you wanna find them yourself?"

"You're such a tease," Leonard growled. He moved his hands to Barry's hips, smoothing over the fabric of the briefs, up his sides and to the top of the halter. "Think I'll find them on my own."

"Okay," Barry sounded skeptical, but his shitty little smirk was firmly in place. "But if you need help, you're gonna have to ask for it."

Leonard snorted a laugh and began his quest to free Barry from the Wonder Woman costume. His hands roamed every seam and inch of fabric, appreciating the craftsmanship and the feel of Barry's lean body. He took longer than he needed, locating what he was searching for in a couple minutes- there were two zippers, cleverly sewn on either side and two small hook closures at the back, near where the halter met the briefs. He even left the costume entirely a few times to smooth his hands up Barry's back to his shoulder blades, then rake his nails back down to Barry's ass. He fondled both cheeks, pulling a whimper and hum of approval from Barry, then pulled back and smacked him across the left side, hard.

Barry yelped and in the span of a second, jumped away from Leonard's hand, then pushed back into it. Leonard glanced up, eyebrow raised, to make sure the sound was more surprise than pain. Barry was staring down at him, colour high in his cheeks that had nothing to do with make-up. He looked as surprised as he'd sounded, lips parted slightly and glossy from where he'd licked them. When he saw Leonard looking at him, he grinned, reaching back to link his fingers with those on the hand massaging the abused cheek.

"Dare you to do that again," Barry panted, a challenging leer replacing the grin.

Leonard matched the other man's expression and untangled his fingers from Barry's. He pulled his arm back and slapped the same cheek, a little harder. Barry moaned that time, first pressing back into the hand again, and then grinding his crotch forward against Leonard's stomach- Barry was fully hard, now. The briefs were beyond damp by that point and Leonard had to consider the possibility that the costume couldn't be saved. He realized he didn't much care.

"Th-the other one," Barry gasped, crouching slightly to rub himself on Leonard's thigh. "Do the other side."

"You've more than earned it." Leonard waited for Barry to stand again before spanking the right cheek just as hard. "Being such a _tease_ -" He smacked Barry again on the last word, moaning right along with the other man. "Such a dirty _slut_!" The last slap was across the middle, a little off-center as Leonard wasn't sure if he'd gone too far.

Barry had to hold onto Leonard's shoulders to stay upright. He was leaning most of his weight forward, ass up and legs shaking slightly. He was breathing like a normal person who'd just run a marathon and wearing the hungriest, _prettiest_ smile Leonard had ever seen.

"Oh my god," Barry moaned blissfully, eyes dropping closed. "Hah- help me outta this. You gotta- I need you to touch me more- more of me-!"

Leonard's hands moved to the sides of the outfit, deft fingers finding the zippers, then moving to the back to unclasp the tiny hooks. The halter tipped forward, and then fell away. Leonard had to fight to keep his hands steady as he removed the briefs, letting out another low moan as Barry's cock was released in a slick peel of soaked fabric. He let the costume drop to the floor and immediately pulled Barry closer by his hips, latching his mouth onto that taut, perfect stomach, sucking bruises down to the wet curls at his crotch. He held Barry in place as best he could and slid back a little on the bed and then bent forward to lick up the length of Barry's cock.

The high, strangled noise that left Barry's lips was enough to make Leonard fully hard again. The slim hips he fought to keep still stuttered forward, Barry stepping with the movement to get closer, feel more of Leonard's mouth or just to make Leonard touch him like he'd demanded moments ago. The older man chuckled and sat up a little taller, sliding his hands to Barry's ass and pulling him towards his lap so he could be straddled. The costume was still around Barry's ankles, though, and one foot caught the leg opening, pitching Barry forward into Leonard at a greater speed than intended.

A cut-off shout followed Barry onto the bed, sprawling over top Leonard with one leg kicked up behind him, the costume swinging in an arc before landing with a dull, damp sound on the carpet on the other side of the bed. They laid tangled together, frozen for several tense seconds. Barry broke the silence with a chuckle that turned into full-blown, embarrassed laughter.

"Did I just ruin everything?" Barry managed through his giggles. It was a drastic turn from the indescribably sexy man Leonard had seen up to that point. Leonard was even more surprised by the fact that not only did he still find Barry attractive, but that the younger man was even more… endearing.

"I think you made this… normal, actually," Leonard replied slowly, shaking his head in shared mirth.

Barry stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable for once. A slow grin eventually spread across his face and he re-positioned himself on Leonard, thighs spread over Leonard's and leaning forward to fold his arms across the older man's chest. Barry rested his head on his arms and looked up at Leonard with so much affection in his eyes, Leonard had to glance away. He focused, instead, on the press of their cocks, trapped almost uncomfortably together between them. Barry rolled his hips, groaning at the friction.

"Normal," Barry deadpanned. "This from the guy who was spanking me a minute ago."

"You're into it and asked for it," Leonard reminded him. He raised an eyebrow, smirk comfortably in place as he drawled, "Anything you want to tell me before we pick this up again?"

He was hoping Barry didn't want to have any kind of serious discussion- the talk of condoms and actual sex was still reverberating through his skull- but Leonard couldn't help but be curious as to what would make seemingly mild Barry Allen enjoy a little rough play. Barry chuckled, chagrined.

"I uh, don't wanna really get into anything," he began hesitantly. "But I might've seen _Secretary_ in college and… maybe, like, later on… made out with a guy looked a little like James Spader..."

"Suddenly the Wonder Woman costume makes a little more sense," Leonard chuckled.

Barry huffed and rolled his eyes. "A halter and briefs are a far cry from pencil skirts and blouses."

"So next time you'll have to… come better prepared." Leonard was very pleased with himself for delivering the line with a straight face. Barry stared for a baffled second before his face crinkled into uncontrollable laughter. His whole body shook with it, moving Leonard with him.

"And I thought you couldn't get any hotter," Barry muttered, his snickering fading as he wiped at his eyes. "How about we see how I cum this time and then go from there."

"Now that-" Leonard paused to sit up slightly, leaning forward to kiss another moan out of Barry. "Sounds like a plan."

Leonard broke the kiss too soon for Barry, smirking when the other man chased his lips as he pulled away. He maneuvered himself up onto his elbows and shuffled backwards, towards the stack of pillows at the headboard. Barry got the message and sat up, adjusted his position once Leonard settled fully onto the bed. Leonard's hands caressed Barry's thighs on their way up to his hips, fingers settling into dimples that were quickly becoming familiar. At the same time, Barry took Leonard's face between his hands, thumbs smoothing over his lips. Barry lay back down on top of him, thighs wide and lining their cocks up, side by side, as he started licking his way into Leonard's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first instance of smut I've ever shared publicly. Basically the first I've ever written. I feel the need to to apologize but also, maybe, it's not that bad?


	4. Barry is a Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really have to do this again sometime.

He was going to count the evening a success, even fun, once he'd found the group of Dragonball Z fans, but if Barry had had any idea where- and with whom- he'd be towards the end of the night, he would have tracked Leonard down hours ago. He was surprised when the older man pulled the wig off and grew more so when Leonard wanted him out of the costume entirely. Well, mostly entirely- Barry didn't mind the bracelets and tiara. It seemed that, in the span of less than an hour, he'd somehow managed to… enchant Leonard Snart. Barry doubted he felt the same way, that he'd been obsessed the way Barry had been for months (years, maybe?), but he was gaining confidence that he could catch Leonard up.

Spread out on top of Leonard was incredibly nice, as was kissing him and fighting for control of that kiss. But Barry had been promised his own blow job and fingering and just thinking about those long, gorgeous digits inside him made him moan into Leonard's mouth, losing the battle and letting the other man tease and suck his tongue. He broke for air first, flushed and so hard he ached. Barry pushed up on his elbows, then put his weight on his hands to stare down at Leonard beneath him. There was no way Cold was flexible enough to suck him off from that position.

"Just gonna- hold on, okay?" Barry struggled to get the right words together to warn Leonard he was moving and hoped he succeeded. He didn't wait for a nod or any acknowledgment before using his speed to flip them, stretching himself out on the bed with Leonard straddling his thighs. The only sign Leonard was even a little surprised was a slow blink.

"Aren't you impatient," Leonard drawled, using his stupid, sexy as hell Cold voice. Barry shuddered, eyes rolling up. He hoped his reactions weren't becoming some kind of Pavlovian response; that would make any future run-ins with the thief incredibly awkward. …And maybe that was just want Leonard wanted.

"Yeah, well, you already got off _and_ you've barely touched me, so…" Barry snapped, proving Leonard's statement. Of course he was impatient- he had one of the hottest men in the world, naked, on top of him… and doing nothing but talk!

"Fair's fair, Barry." Leonard leaned forward, his signature smirk spreading into a predatory grin. "You've been such a tease, figured I'd return the favour."

"Like you haven't been teasing me for years with that face and those hands," Barry muttered and then froze, not intending to admit his crush so soon. Or ever, really. He was further gone than he'd thought if his filters were already failing.

"Thought about me before, huh? About my hands?" Leonard sat back, somehow ignoring the roll of Barry's hips and the brush of their cocks. "Did you think about them jerking you off? Or sucking each one, getting them good and wet so I could finger you, stretch you out for me?"

Barry stared at Leonard as he kept talking, but his eyes drifted down to watch Leonard's hands. The older man moved them as he spoke, not quite miming what he would do but mostly flexing each finger or rolling a wrist. Barry realized he was drooling and pulled an arm free from Leonard's thighs to wipe at his mouth. One of Leonard's perfect hands caught him around the wrist and moved the arm above Barry's head, holding it there. The movement took him momentarily by surprise, but his attention was then drawn to movement at Leonard's neck and the loops of golden rope still hanging there. A sly smile crawled across Barry's face as he got an idea.

" _Yeah_ ," Barry panted in reply. "I really have. Y'know what _else_ I've been thinking about? Putting _that_ to good use." He fixed his eyes pointedly on the lasso, raising his eyebrows suggestively and slowly licking his lips for good measure.

His grin widened at the brief, startled look that flashed in Leonard's eyes before he tamped it down. Leonard's free hand reached up slow, but steady, to touch the tips of his fingers to the rope. Barry nodded encouragingly and pulled his other arm free. He reached above him, stretching out and finding the wrought-iron posts lining the headboard. He crossed his wrists, the gesture inviting and almost dainty, and wrapped the fingers of each hand, one by one, around a post.

"Do me now," Barry suggested, his voice husky as he peered up through his mascara-heavy eyelashes. "And maybe you'll want to try it later on…"

Barry could see the indecision in Leonard's eyes, the brief battle with himself as to what Barry might be up to. But his desire and curiosity won out in the end and he brought the other hand up to the lasso and carefully removed it. Barry watched him find one end and pull a couple feet loose. Leonard studied the rope in his hands for a few seconds, time Barry didn't mind overmuch because he got to watch a moment of unguarded wonder on Leonard's face and those pretty fingers gently rub the material between them.

Leonard sat up a little straighter, stretching over top Barry to reach his wrists and loop the rope around and between then, making sure the two posts were included, as well. He brought the lasso up and sat the remaining length on the pillows under Barry's head, tying the end into a knot tight enough to hold, but not cut off Barry's circulation if he should strain against it. And, oh, Barry hoped he'd be given reason to test it.

"Should see yourself right now," Leonard murmured, absently palming himself while drinking Barry in.

"View's pretty good from here." Barry flexed his wrists and wrapped his fingers more securely around the posts. "Weren't we, uh, talking about your hands, though..?" His eyes followed the movement of the hand on Leonard's cock, the curl of fingers and slow, lazy drag of his wrist.

"We were," Leonard acknowledged. He released himself with an almost breathy sigh and brought the appendage in question up, circling his index finger around Barry's mouth, collecting the saliva that had started to dry there.

"Open up," Leonard whispered, tracing the finger along Barry's bottom lip.

Barry didn't hesitate; his mouth dropped open and he used his tongue to guide Leonard's index and middle fingers inside, sucking them gently. He ran his tongue over them, memorizing the short nails, the shape of the knuckles, the calluses on the finger pads. A moan hummed in his throat and he pursed his lips, kissing at the knuckles that didn't fit. Leonard grinned, obviously holding back some sounds of his own. The other man braced himself on his free arm, sliding back a little and robbing Barry of the friction of their lengths. Barry whimpered and then groaned at Leonard's answering chuckle.

Leonard leaned close, tilting his head as he closed the distance between them. Fingers still being worshiped, Leonard pressed his lips to the corner of Barry's mouth, teasing the seam of the other man's lips with his tongue. He slid his fingers over, giving his mouth more room to kiss and nibble at Barry's already swollen lips. Barry wondered if he could come just from that, untouched. The thought transformed his moans into whines and Leonard rewarded the reaction by slipping his ring finger past Barry's lips, briefly sucking the tip of Barry's tongue before he pulled away again.

The following minute was one of the best tortures Barry had ever experienced. He dutifully lathed Leonard's fingers, alternating his stares between the other man's eyes and the hand that was slowly exploring his chest and gliding down his stomach. The fingers in his mouth curled slightly, caressing his tongue intermittently. The fingers on his abdomen remained almost feather-light, applying enough pressure to be felt, just shy of tickling. Barry breathed harshly through his nose, short whines escaping every other exhale. And Leonard just watched him as he oh so slowly dragged his free hand down to Barry's painfully hard, weeping cock.

"Think you're ready?" Leonard's voice was deeper and there was a warm rasp to the question. Barry spared the other man's hungry eyes a glance and nodded, licking once more at the fingers in his mouth. He'd never been more ready for anything in his life!

Leonard withdrew his fingers slowly, he and Barry both watching the slick digits revealed. A few thin strands of saliva remained, connecting them before snapping and falling to dampen Barry's chin. Leonard shifted backwards, rocking his hips from side to side as he moved away and freed Barry's thighs. He was almost disappointed by the loss of contact but Barry knew he'd be touched again, in even better ways and places, shortly. Leonard spread one of Barry's legs out, knee bent to the side and hitched the other up to hook over his shoulder, spreading Barry wide open. He'd never been on display like that for someone- every part of him bared to Leonard's hungry gaze. It was intoxicating and somehow made Barry feel powerful instead of vulnerable.

He watched the older man stretch out in front of him, half laying down so he could get the best angle. Leonard's arm draped over Barry's thigh where it rested on his shoulder and he deliberately, finally!, curled his fingers around the base of Barry's cock. If there was a musical lilt to Barry's moan, Leonard didn't say anything about it. The bed creaked softly as Barry flexed his hands around the posts, watching Leonard's lips part as his head lowered towards Barry's crotch. Barry forced his hips still when he felt hot breath on the head of his cock but he couldn't stop a vibrating shudder rippling through him when Leonard's gorgeous lips kissed him and started to suck Barry's length into his mouth. Every sensation felt amplified, like it was happening multiple times per second. He considered that he was unconsciously slowing down and then speeding up time but dismissed the idea in favour of just enjoying himself. The fingers he'd spent countless nights imagining on him were even better in person- Leonard's grip was steady and the perfect amount of firm. He worked his mouth slowly down Barry's cock, pulling back and setting an erratic rhythm that Barry found impossible to follow or predict. When the older man's lips finally met his own fingers, he released Barry one digit at a time, resting the hand on Barry's inner thigh.

Barry kept up a stream of encouraging nonsense, peppered with moans of varying pitch and volume. He knew he said Leonard's name several times, even throwing in a few "Len!"s and possibly a "Lenny!". Lost in the sensations, the blissful heat of Leonard Snart's talented mouth and tongue, Barry didn't have the presence of mind to warn him when he was about to come. The only warning he managed was a split second of stillness and an embarrassed whine as he came down Leonard's throat. He'd been fine to swallow for the other man, but didn’t entertain any illusions that Leonard would enjoy the same treatment. God, and he hadn't even lasted long enough for Leonard to insert a single finger!

"-sorry," Barry gasped when he could breathe normally again. "I couldn't even- didn't think- sorry!" He tugged at the rope around his wrists, forgetting for a moment he was restrained.

Leonard dragged the back of a hand across his mouth and looked up, finding Barry's eyes and smiling- not smirking!- at his likely forlorn expression. "Don't worry about it. I'll take it as a compliment."

"I should've said something-"

"Seriously, Barry, it's fine. Didn't even get to finger you."

"Hah, well, about that…" Barry trailed off and looked away, unable to watch the look on Leonard's face as Barry grew hard again almost immediately. "A, uh, side-effect. Of my, y'know, metabolism."

"How about that." Leonard didn't sound disgusted or intimidated, so Barry risked a glance. The thief was studying his erection with a look that was equal parts surprised and calculating. "Better get these ready again."

Barry let out a relived chuckle that was only slightly tinged with nerves. Leonard stretched his free arm up and Barry craned his neck to catch three fingers in his mouth. It wasn't the most comfortable position for either of them, but the elegant digits practically petting his tongue were still fairly damp. After only a few seconds, Leonard drew his hand back and down, sliding slick fingers along Barry's cock and past his balls to circle one around his entrance.

"Gonna make you come just from this," Leonard promised him. Barry's groan hitched as that first finger pressed inside.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd touched himself like that. It felt alien, yet familiar, and he sighed, relaxing a little more the longer Leonard's finger was in him. It couldn't have been much more than a minute before a second digit was inserted, slower than the first. Barry grunted softly at the stretch but his body adapted quicker than his mind, muscles clenching briefly around the intrusion before relaxing again. Another minute or two passed and Barry was just growing impatient for more, or maybe some different movement, when Leonard started gently scissoring his fingers.

"Look at me," Leonard's voice ordered. Barry realized he'd closed his eyes and snapped them open to find Leonard watching him almost hungrily. That look and the motion of his fingers drew a needy moan out of Barry. He really could come from being fingered, alone!

The bedposts creaked again when Barry rolled his wrists and tightened his grip. He could hear the mattress shift and sigh when he dropped his leg open, giving Leonard more access and a better view and, in the process, further opening himself up. He felt the third finger slip inside easily, sighing at the sensation and then hissing at the slight burn as all three digits worked carefully yet methodically to stretch him. It was an effort to keep his head up and his attention on Leonard; his cock had started throbbing a steady heartbeat reminder that it was going untouched. Barry shifted his hips, grunting as he took more of Leonard's fingers in and then whining long and loud as his prostate was brushed for the first time that evening.

"Please," Barry begged, voice little more than a whisper.

"Hmm?" Leonard smirked as he raised a curious eyebrow. "You say something?"

"Please," Barry tried again, louder but still more breathy than anything. He was trying not to pant.

"'Please' what, Barry? Use your words."

"Such- _god_ , you're- you're such- an ass- _asshole_. More- I need- gimme _more_ , _please_."

Leonard chuckled and waited several more seconds before complying, pressing deeper and finding that perfect spot again. Barry nearly sang, it felt so good! He thrust his hips back and onto Leonard's fingers. Time slowed and Barry's world narrowed to Leonard's hand and eyes- the brilliant blue of his irises nearly engulfed by his pupils, expression rapt as he watched Barry writhe. He couldn't count the movements, the strokes of Leonard's fingers fucking him before he finally came with a shout, untouched, as he was promised.

\-- --

Watching Barry come undone beneath him, _because of_ him, was quite possibly the biggest thrill Leonard had experienced to date. He caught himself planning future encounters and cataloging all the items he would start keeping on his person whenever he was back in Central. Short of Barry telling him this was a one-time thing, he had every intention of a repeat performance. Or several.

When Barry was hard again, instead of looking anywhere but at Leonard, those pretty eyes were locked onto his, waiting to see what Leonard would do and not disguising the hope in his expression. Leonard sucked him off a second time, made him beg for a hand job on the fourth and was hard again, himself, by Barry's fifth erection. They blew each other that final time; Barry still tied to the bed and his restraints making it impossibly hotter. Leonard was going to be sore in the morning but he didn't have a single regret. Well, beyond attempting everything they'd done to and with each other sooner.

He was on his back, feet on the pillow to Barry's right and catching his breath when he felt a breeze and phantom touches. Leonard blinked and found his head on the pillows and Barry untied and curled against him, one arm under his back, the other draped across his stomach. Barry's head rested on Leonard's chest and both of the speedster's legs were wrapped around one of Leonard's. Unsurprisingly, Barry was a cuddler. Leonard was not, but he didn't have the energy to disentangle himself… and he actually didn't mind the closeness as much as he normally would. At least Barry had taken a couple seconds to clean them both up a little.

"You seriously don't know who Lupin the Third is, do you."

It took three seconds for Leonard's brain to reboot and process the sudden accusation. A genuine laugh escaped him and he didn't bother to hold back the floodgate that had been opened. Of all the things for Barry to bring up!

"No," Leonard finally chuckled, freeing an arm to wipe at his eyes. "I seriously don't. I didn't and don't exactly have a lot of time to watch cartoons-"

"But you watch Shark Week." Barry propped himself up on an elbow and glowered down at Leonard. "And its _anime_ , not cartoons."

"I'd ask what the difference is, but I don't care. You're not going to let the outfit go," Leonard observed, amused.

"It's uncanny, Len! Where's your phone- never mind, I'll find it." Barry was off the bed and back again in a second- Leonard wasn't even sure he'd left until he saw his phone in Barry's hands. He didn't comment on the other man's nickname for him; he didn't want Barry to get self-conscious and stop using it.

Plucking the phone from Barry's grasp, Leonard unlocked it, checked for and deleted the couple coded messages from Mick that indicated the job was done, and then handed the device back. Barry tapped and scrolled through a few apps before letting out a triumphant laugh. He climbed back onto the bed, pausing long enough to pull the sheets and blankets loose and then cover them both as he tucked himself back against Leonard.

"You're gonna love this," Barry assured, voice hushed as jazzy, distinctly 70s-era music started playing. "Lupin's a master thief and the whole show is him and his team stealing crazy things, getting into all kinds of trouble and staying several steps ahead of Interpol."

"More than a little interested to know why _you_ love it," Leonard muttered. On a whim, he pressed a kiss alongside Barry's nose and held back a smile at the other man's contented hum.

They got through two episodes before Barry remembered the costume on the other side of the bed. Leonard's phone confirmed his internal clock's time of four in the morning. If the party hadn't ended, it was certainly nearly over by now. While Barry filled the sink and started soaking the Wonder Woman costume, Leonard disentangled himself from the sheets and got dressed. He considered just leaving- he was almost positive Barry expected him to- but it felt especially wrong to leave the other man alone with nothing to wear. The late hour, alcohol and fantastic blow jobs were to blame for his actions.

"Why don't I go back to the Waverider and get you a new costume," Leonard suggested, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and addressing Barry's reflection.

"What, like, a different outfit? I think everyone'll notice if I go back downstairs dressed as someone else." Barry shook his head as he laughed.

"No, I mean I'll get you a duplicate Wonder Woman costume. It'll look nearly identical to that one-" He nodded at the sink. "And keep your friends from asking any questions."

"Your ship can do that?" Barry turned and looked at him with wide, awe-filled eyes. Leonard preened under the attention and the implication that the Waverider was his in any capacity.

"'Course it can. I'll be back in a few minutes- just hang out here. I'll… I can bring back some food, too. You're probably hungry." He turned away and winced at the hesitation in his voice. _Very smooth, Leonard_.

"That'd be great- thanks, Len!"

He waved over his shoulder and hurried out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Leonard allowed five seconds to lean against the wall and compose himself before heading towards the nearest stairway and the not-too-distant sounds of the party still at least partially underway. He was mostly certain he could provide Gideon with enough details to duplicate Barry's costume. It wouldn't hold up under Ramon's no doubt thorough scrutiny, but Leonard was counting on either Barry getting the real costume dry by the time he and his friends called it a night or Ramon and the others having already left.

All told, it hadn't been a bad night at all: he'd acquired two priceless paintings and a new, intimate knowledge of the Flash. Leonard decided his time with Barry was worth everything Mick was going to say to him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really difficult to not only finish, but to share. I'm crazy self-conscious about writing this kind of thing, even though I enjoy reading it. Also- very sorry I never managed to get that lasso on Leonard. I ran into a lot of things with him, like trust issues and his probably not really enjoying being restrained, given his background/past. 
> 
> So, hey, thank you to any- and everyone who read and continues to read and enjoy! Just a couple of short epilogues remain to finish it all off.


	5. Epilogues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry waits for clothes and Ray is actually devious.

The last person Barry was expecting when the bedroom door opened again was Oliver Queen. He saw the door push inwards and was on the verge of telling Len about the next episode of Lupin he wanted the other man to watch when Oliver's head popped into view.

"Barry? What… what're you doing up here? And mostly naked."

"Uhm, hi, Ollie! What are _you_ doing here?" Barry mentally- and externally, he realized too late- winced. "I mean, uh, I'm waiting for… my… friend? To come back… with a… change of clothes…"

Barry trailed off, getting quieter as he couldn't come up with a lie and wound up telling the truth. Oliver stepped into the room, glancing around and checking for threats, like he probably always did, even in his own home. Barry set Len's phone aside and pulled the blankets up a little higher, suddenly self-conscious.

"You're entirely naked under there, aren't you."

"…Yes."

"I don't want to know what happened to your costume, right?"

"That's right. …Yeah."

"This 'friend' that's getting you clothes- do I know… them?"

"You, uh, probably don't want to know that, either."

"Are you okay? They didn't actually leave you up here, did they?" Oliver moved further into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed and studying Barry for signs of injury.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" Barry frantically waved a dismissive hand. "And he said he'd be, like, right back, so you don't have to worry or stick around or anything!"

"You're not… drugged, are you, Barry?" Oliver squinted, scrutinizing him for any lingering indications of a struggle. "You weren't coerced into anything?"

"OhmygodOllieno! I was and am a consenting adult who would really like to be left alone in your guest room please!"

"If those sheets need dry cleaned, I'm sending you the bill."

"Like you can't afford it-! Ah, sorry. Gross. Sorry."

"Just… be careful, Barry. I know you heal fast physically, but-"

"I am! I'm totally careful and I…" Barry picked up the phone again, tapping his thumb idly against the screen and fighting to keep the blush Oliver's concern was causing off his cheeks. "Thanks. For looking out for me. But I'm okay, really. You don't have to worry about this guy." _I'm gonna worry enough about… all this for the both of us and then some._

The episode Barry had been watching started again- he must've hit the Play icon. Oliver raised an eyebrow as tinny gunfire filled the room, moving around to the side of the bed to peer at the phone.

"Some guy is out getting you a change of clothes and you're sitting here watching cartoons."

Barry groaned and let his head fall back against the wrought-iron headboard. "Lupin the Third isn't a 'cartoon', Ollie. It's _anime_."

\-- --

Ray caught up with Mick as the pyro was leaving Snart's room. Mick didn't look like he'd been doing anything he wasn't supposed to, but Ray supposed being a good thief and criminal included always looking like you belonged where you were caught. He'd have to talk to Mick about that sometime- he didn't really know too much about the other side of the law.

"Great party, right?" Ray fell into step beside Mick, elbowing him lightly. Mick grunted, but there was a little smile on his face.

"Yeah," he agreed, heading into the kitchen. "Best damn food I've had in months. Queen's got good taste in a lotta things."

"He can go over the top sometimes at those big events, but that was pretty tame by Oliver's standards."

Ray settled into a chair and watched Mick unpack the surprisingly large amount of food he'd managed to smuggle away from the party. The Waverider's rations weren't remotely as bad as Mick tended to make them out to be, but Ray could admit there was a noticeable difference when natural food was available for comparison.

Mick didn't look up when Snart strolled past, looking somehow bone-tired and invigorated at the same time. Ray started to ask what he'd been up to when he remembered who he and Mick had spotted at the beginning of the night. Snart spared Mick a nod and kept walking, not even glancing at Ray. Ray sniffed, offended, and waited until he was pretty sure Snart was out of earshot.

"Did he seriously not see Barry when we got there?" Ray leaned on the counter to whisper to Mick.

Mick shrugged. "Was too busy pouting about being dragged along. He had no idea Red was in that get-up till he got up close. Might not've spotted him for another couple hours if you hadn't come up with that plan. Nice work, Haircut."

Ray stood a little taller and grinned at the praise. He'd noticed Team Flash immediately once they'd arrived and headed over to compliment their costumes. He and Cisco had talked shop and then the engineer had had his friends put on an impromptu fashion show to show off their outfits. Though Ray had had no idea that Snart had "a thing for Wonder Woman", as Mick had put it, he did know that Barry had a thing for Snart. He'd heard a lot of stories from both Mick and Team Flash about the flirting that frequently occurred between Flash and Cold during their fights, as well. And since his miraculous return from the Oculus (and his time with the Legends, prior), Ray really believed Snart was becoming, or could become, something of a hero.

It was only logical that he try to get Barry and Snart together, if only to catch up. But if something more were to happen, if the crush wasn't one-sided and talking led to other things, well, that wasn't especially Ray's business. He just wanted his friends to be happy.

Snart walked by again not five minutes later, a bundle of clothes neatly folded under one arm. Ray didn't get a good look at the clothing, but he was certain there was a flash of blue and at least one white star on the fabric. Snart didn't even look at Mick that time and Ray would swear he saw the ghost of a smile on Snart's face as he passed. He'd have to talk to Mick later on, see if he could get any details about the evening. Ray Palmer was something of a romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen two episodes of Arrow and the one crossover with Flash and Legends, so if Oliver was not at all in character, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Oh my god I thought I'd never finish this (it's taken months, even though I waited until it was as done as I could make it before sharing)!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the tumblr post that inspired this whole... thing.](https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/163811173778/okay-so-we-all-know-that-comic-len-has-a-thing>)


End file.
